Facing Fears
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Allen pensait être un garçon ordinaire mais lorsqu'il rencontre Marian Cross, sa vie prend un dangereux tournant. Il est destiné à sauver le monde d'une menace inconnue en compagnie d'un homme exécrable, Yu Kanda. Comment peuvent-ils sauver la Terre s'il n'arrive pas à s'entendre? Yullen.
1. Une drôle de rentrée

**Bonjour,**

 **Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de fiction, écrivant mes propres histoires. Seulement, j'avais envie de revenir un peu à mes sources. Donc j'espère que vous serez indulgent et que vous apprécierez cette histoire.**

 **Il s'agit d'un Monde UA, Yullen.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez les personnages un peu OCC. Sinon, ces derniers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Pour le rating pour l'instant, je mets T, ne sachant pas où va me mener cette histoire. J'ai le scénario mais pour l'instant, je ne me vois pas incorporer de Lemon.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Une drôle de rentrée**

 **.**

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer, peut-être par le commencement. Je me nomme Allen Walker, je suis étudiant dans la célèbre institut de la congrégation de l'ombre._

 _Je vis avec mon « père » Mana. Cet homme m'avait adopté lorsque je vivais dans la rue. Perdu et affamé, il m'avait offert un toit, une famille et surtout ce qui me manquait depuis ma naissance, de l'amour. Mana m'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Seulement, toute ma vie avait basculé le jour où j'ai rencontré Marian Cross. Je pensais être un garçon ordinaire mais cet homme m'a prouvé le contraire._

 _Tout avait débuté le jour de la rentrée._

 **1er Septembre.**

Le réveil sonna annonçant une nouvelle année scolaire. Allen se réveillait durement, son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Son sommeil avait été perturbé, il aurait dû écouter Mana lorsque ce dernier lui avait ordonné de reprendre un rythme scolaire, évidemment, le garçon n'avait rien voulu savoir et ce matin, il le regrettait en sentant les courbatures et les paupières lourdes. Sa chambre était simple sous les toits. Elle était formée en mezzanine où son lit deux places passaient tranquillement ainsi qu'une table de nuit où reposait son téléphone portable. Sur sa gauche se trouvait un tableau où il pouvait regarder les photos de ses amis, Lenalee et Lavi. Il avait des images où le trio grimaçait joyeusement devant l'objectif. Au-dessus de son lit se trouvait une trappe le permettant d'aller sur sa terrasse personnelle. Mana voulait que son « fils » ait un extérieur pour lui. L'homme partageait son espace de vie avec son frère jumeau Neah. Les frangins étaient propriétaires et travaillaient à leur compte. Personne ne leur devait quoi que ce soit. La maison était grande pour permettre à trois hommes de vivre en paix.

En descendant les escaliers, Allen sentit une odeur de pâtisserie et sourit en appréciant la nourriture de son « père ». Mana s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine et tenait un restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. Dans Paris, les habitants connaissaient tous la réputation de la cuisine de Mana et le goûteur officiel était son fils Allen dont l'estomac équivalait à celui d'un gigantesque trou noir. Jerry, le commis du chef, adorait cuisiner pour le jeune garçon sachant que ses plats étaient appréciés et dévorés.

Le garçon s'installa à table alors que les viennoiseries furent posés. Ils étaient dans un petit panier en osier. Neah soupira en débarquant dans la salle à manger. Les chiffres l'énervaient surtout que le problème venait du calcul en lui-même, il devrait vraiment penser à virer son comptable. L'homme reprenait à chaque fois les chiffres du mois, comment une personne pouvait venir seulement une heure alors que tout le monde avait travaillé comme des fous pour le nouveau projet en cours. Neah lui-même avait effectué des heures supplémentaires, il connaissait son cirque et ses acrobates, ils étaient tous sérieux. Même les animaux faisaient des heures supplémentaires.

-Tu restes combien de temps cette fois-ci ? demanda Mana buvant sa tasse de café.

\- Je ne sais pas, le prochain spectacle n'est pas encore prêt et mon comptable ne sert à rien étant donné que je dois reprendre les chiffres pour les salaires des employés. Je suis là pour monter des numéros de plus en plus époustouflants, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir la tête dans ces calculs. La première est dans moins de deux semaines et certains numéros sont encore à peaufiner. Tu pourras…

\- Oui je demanderai à Jerry de m'aider pour la nourriture et des boissons.

\- Au moins, tu paieras moins cher le traiteur, intervint Allen.

Les deux hommes sourirent alors que Neah se munit de sa calculatrice. Allen paniqua en découvrant l'heure un peu tardive. Il prit son sac en vitesse embrassant de loin sa famille avant de se diriger vers son institut.

Il avait cinq minutes à pied pourtant, Allen trouvait toujours le moyen d'être en retard. Seulement ce matin, alors qu'il allait pouvoir enfin être à l'heure. Il semblait que sa malchance habituelle refaisait surface lorsqu'il rentra dans un homme à la longue chevelure rousse. Ce dernier était en charmante compagnie et semblait tuer le jeune garçon du regard avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Allen savait que son apparence pouvait surprendre les individus, ses cheveux étaient blancs, ses cheveux argentés et son immense cicatrice au niveau de son œil gauche, un souvenir d'avant Mana, preuve que ses vrais parents n'avaient jamais voulu de lui.

L'homme sembla se ressaisir alors qu'Allen se confondit en excuse avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait définitivement être en retard. En entrant dans l'institut, les commérages allaient de bon train au sujet d'un célèbre mannequin japonais qui venait étudier dans l'établissement. Komui, le directeur, surveillait les élèves qui rentraient et surtout les adolescents qui s'approchaient de sa petite sœur, Lenalee. L'homme était atteint du syndrome du Sister complexe et les jeunes avaient peur de mourir en s'approcher trop près de l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes. Komui soupira en voyant son retardataire favori courir pour passer les grilles de son établissement. Le directeur salua le garçon qui répondit vivement à l'homme. En regardant l'extérieur et sachant que tous les élèves étaient rentrés, il ferma la grille empêchant des intervenants n'appartement pas à son établissement d'entrer. Alors qu'il verrouilla la grille, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Le directeur le sortit pour découvrir un message venant d'un vieil ami.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres se disant que cette année les choses allaient changer. Il alla dans la cour pour son éternel discours de rentrée des classe. Les élèves l'écoutaient avec plus ou moins de sérieux, il pouvait voir certains bâiller durement, preuve que la rentrée les fatiguait. A la fin de sa présentation, les professeurs amenèrent le tableau de répartition pour les classes, annonçant définitivement le début de l'année scolaire.

Lenalee sourit en voyant Lavi dormir alors que son frère parlait des règles de vie de l'établissement. Allen somnolait se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'arriver en retard pour louper le discours annuel du directeur. Elle se leva se disant qu'à trois le monde devant le tableau d'affichage cela risquait de créer encore plus de bousculade. Lenalee avait une sublime technique pour atteindre le devant en un rien de temps. A peine, elle arrive devant le peuple qu'elle tenta de se faufiler entre les élèves. En voyant sa petite sœur en difficulté autour de plusieurs hommes, Komui vit rouge. Il sauta devant le panneau et créa un chemin pour sa Lenalee. Cette dernière sourit allant regarder les feuilles de répartition pendant que les garçons flippaient en voyant le regard fou du directeur. Si les yeux de ce dernier étaient des armes, les étudiants seraient morts et déchiquetaient, même leurs parents ne pourraient pas les reconnaître.

Allen soupira de sa place en voyant le manège du directeur.

-Komui ne changera jamais par rapport à sa sœur, soupira Lavi d'une voix endormie.

\- Je suis ravi de ne pas l'avoir en ennemi, dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

\- Komui ne te voit pas comme une menace, tu n'es pas attiré par les filles de toute façon. Si c'était le cas, crois-moi, il t'aurait à la loupe à chaque fois que tu serais trop proche de sa sœur. Te traitant de poulpe, répliqua-t-il avec une mine affreusement pâle.

\- T'es réveillé Lavi ? sourit Lenalee en revenant vers eux. On est dans la même classe cette année. Pour éviter des soucis avec mon frère, je vais m'asseoir à côté d'Allen.

Ce dernier regardait Lavi avant de hausser les épaules. Personne ne devait contredire Lenalee surtout avec le regard de Komui juste derrière. Ce dernier semblait fusiller le roux aux côtés d'Allen. Le garçon sourit doucement, le directeur avait vraiment un radar très perfectionné. Il voyait bien les regards de Lavi sur Lenalee et si le jeune avait pu les remarquer, le grand-frère protecteur également. Seulement, s'en prendre au rouquin c'était attaqué personnellement la sœur, cette dernière aimait également Lavi. Ils pourraient se mettre en couple mais aucun ne s'étaient confessés, l'un par peur du frère surprotecteur et l'autre par peur d'être rejeté. Allen ne voulait pas se mêler de leur histoire, ses amis étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul.

Ils partirent pour la salle de classe et chacun se mit à sa place. Lenalee s'assit à côté de Allen. Le garçon soupira en découvrant qu'ils étaient également dans la classe de Naomi. Cette fille se croyait tout permis à cause de son père renommé. Elle se vantait d'avance de pouvoir mettre le grappin sur le fameux mannequin. Allen et Lenalee levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant la fille. Lavi ne se retint pas de rire sous le regard courroucé de Naomi. Le premier ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se moquer des personnes, surtout quand il ne les aimait pas. Une personne rentra dans la pièce, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute, ses yeux noirs scrutaient la salle. Naomi sourit en voyant le nouveau venu, elle alla directement rencontrer le nouveau venu. Ce dernier l'ignora totalement s'installant sur les places à l'arrière près de Lavi. Le garçon regarda ses amis en haussant les épaules alors que Naomi semblait outrée d'être ignorée de cette façon.

Lavi regarda son voisin de son seul œil vert. Le deuxième était caché par un bandeau noir lui donnant un aspect un peu pirate. Même si c'était plus un lapin qu'un mercenaire. Monsieur Reevers entra dans la pièce ordonnant le calme pour le début des cours. Allen regarda Lenalee qui sourit ravie d'avoir une nouvelle année en compagnie de son ami.

La journée passa rapidement aux goûts du trio. Allen prépara son casier pour les prochains jours lorsqu'un papier tomba de la caisse en métal. Curieux, le jeune homme prit le morceau et fut surpris en lisant son nom.

 _Allen,_

 _Retrouve-moi au gymnase de l'école._

 _M. C._

Allen fronça les sourcils qui était M.C. Il présenta le papier à Lavi lui demandant s'il connaissait ces initiales. Son ami haussa les épaules en réponse, lui disant de simplement aller au point de rendez-vous.

-Si cela se trouve, quelqu'un est tombé sous ton charme mais qu'elle veut rester anonyme, se moqua Lavi. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, je dois aider mon grand-père à la boutique, je n'aurais jamais cru que son commerce d'herbe médicinale aurait autant de succès si tu voyais le nombre de femmes qui cherche des plantes pour maigrir. Et Lenalee ne pourra pas non plus, imagine que c'est une fille, elle pourrait se faire de fausses idées lorsque tu lui diras que tu es gay.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, je m'en souviendrai.

Lavi partit laissant Allen avec le papier. Le garçon se demanda pourquoi la personne lui donnait rendez-vous dans le gymnase. Son instinct lui disait de rentrer chez lui, les cours de la journée étaient terminés mais sa curiosité le poussait devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit, le garçon regarda la salle de sport, surpris de ne trouver personne. Il était sûr d'avoir rendez-vous ici, il se demandait si c'était bien le bon jour et la bonne heure. En regardant la feuille, il n'y avait aucune précision.

-Te voilà, dit une voix d'homme.

Allen rougit se demandant si c'était véritablement quelqu'un comme le pensait Lavi. Seulement, il déchanta en reconnaissant l'homme du matin. L'individu n'était pas accompagné mais le dévisager durement.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, il aura des entraînements dans peu de temps, suis-moi.

\- Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Allen suspicieux.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler, je pensais que tu lirais le message plus tôt. J'aurai dû demander à Komui de te libérer pour la dernière heure.

\- Komui ?

\- Mais il fallait éviter d'attirer l'attention donc je te conseille jeune homme, sinon nous aurons des ennuis.

\- Désolé mais je ne vous suivrai pas. Au revoir.

L'homme soupira avant de tendre le bras. Main ouverte, Allen vit une lumière verte le frapper, il se protégea avec son bras gauche. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en voyant son membre virer au noir. Une sorte d'écaille remplaçait sa peau autrefois blanche. Ses ongles étaient plus longs et le dos de sa main arborait une croix rouge. Il regarda l'homme se demandant ce qu'on lui avait fait.

-Si tu veux retrouver son bras, tu me suis.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ! paniqua Allen.

\- Tu m'as forcé à agir gamin et je vois que tu es compatible.

Allen fronça les sourcils et il entendit des bruits. L'homme soupira prenant le bras noir de l'adolescent. Il le tira jusqu'à une porte où un écriteau interdiction d'entrée. L'individu le fit entrer à l'intérieur, le « gamin » écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un ascenseur. Le plus vieux appuya sur un bouton lui lâchant le bras.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon bras ? s'énerva Allen.

\- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés gamin.

\- Vous êtes un prédateur sexuel et vous m'avez marqué comme du bétail !

\- Désolé mais les garçons ne sont pas du tout à mon goût. Et pourquoi voudrais-je d'un adolescent ?

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense quartier général. L'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec l'école, il se demandait s'il y était encore. Des personnes en blouse blanche travailler sur des ordinateurs. Cependant, Allen remarqua les regards sur lui. Les individus semblaient le fixer à la loupe. Il devait attirer l'attention avec ses cheveux à moins qu'il ne s'agît de son bras noir. Il portait un débardeur donc les étrangers pouvait admirer le travail de cet homme. Ses yeux fixèrent méchamment son « guide ». Il n'avait aucune idée de là où ce type l'emmenait.

Ils passèrent une nouvelle porte où Allen vit un immense bureau avec une bibliothèque. Le garçon n'avait jamais autant de désordre dans une pièce. Même Neah dans ses problèmes de chiffre, il ne laissait pas autant de papiers par terre. Un canapé trônait dans la salle, l'homme convia Allen à s'installer. Ce dernier fut surpris en découvrant un autre adolescent. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le mannequin de sa classe. Quant à l'autre, il ne semblait pas le reconnaître d'un côté, il s'agissait de son premier jour et les têtes étaient difficiles à remettre lorsqu'on était nouveau. Allen soupira alors qu'il vit un vieil homme aux côtés du nouveau. Il le fixait avec un air désolé sous sa moustache. Ses yeux noirs le regardaient derrière ses lunettes. Allen sentait qu'on l'observait. Seulement, il fut étonné de trouver Komui le directeur de l'école vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'un béret un peu ridicule.

-Yo Allen, je vois que tu as reçu mon message, enfin, précisément celui de Marian Cross, sourit le directeur.

M.C, un mystère de résolu. Même si Allen aurait aimé ne jamais rencontrer ce fameux M.C.

-J'imagine que tu dois t'appeler Kanda, le Maréchal Tiedoll m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. En bien évidemment.

\- Komui, vous pouvez me retirer le truc noir sur mon bras ! intervint Allen, présentant son bras.

Le directeur regarda le membre avant de fusiller l'homme aux cheveux roux.

-Vous n'avez pas à le marquer tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, on aurait perdu tel compatible. J'ai senti son potentiel endormi avant même de lui offrir l'innocence.

\- Innocence ? s'étonna Allen.

\- Oye Moyashi, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec toi.

\- C'est amusant que tu en parles Kanda…

\- Moyashi ? Je me nomme Allen Walker, abruti.

\- Les garçons… tenta Komui alors que les deux adolescents s'envoyaient des éclairs.

Marian soupira alors que Tiedoll sourit en voyant son apprenti s'énerver facilement face à un adolescent plus jeune que lui. Kanda n'avait jamais eu le temps de suivre des cours, la congrégation de l'ombre lui avait permis d'étudier avec des jeunes, même s'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait leur âge. Dans cette école, il n'aura pas l'impression d'avoir redoublé. Il avait passé des années en sa compagnie, Kanda restait indifférent à la moindre personne qu'il rencontrait. Le voir se disputait avec ce jeune garçon, choisi par Marian, le faisait sourire.

Marian frappa les deux garçons durement. Ils furent surpris alors que Komui toussotait essayant d'attirer l'attention des adolescents.

-Comme j'allais l'expliquer Kanda, je voulais te dire que si vous allez faire équipe.

\- Je ne ferai pas équipe avec ce Moyashi.

\- Mon nom est Allen, idiot. Et c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Je peux comprendre tes craintes Allen. Je me nomme Tiedoll, on va vous expliquer ce que vous faîtes ici. Vous avez été choisi tous les deux pour sauver le monde d'une menace qui nous dépasse. On aurait aimé ne pas impliquer de jeunes adolescents mais si nous avions pu gérer ceci, nous l'aurions fait. Marian ne le comprend pas mais on se fait trop vieux.

\- Parle pour toi, j'arrive encore à satisfaire les belles femmes du monde, répliqua l'autre homme. J'aurais pu continuer si mon partenaire de combat ne voulait pas prendre sa retraite et entraîner ce gamin japonais.

\- Messieurs, ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Komui. Allen, je sais que cela doit être étrange pour toi mais tout va bien. Pour ton bras, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. L'innocence s'est accroché et imprègne désormais tes cellules. Vous ne faîtes plus qu'un. C'est même la première fois que je vois ce genre de phénomène.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Et pour les cours, je ne me vois pas expliquer à mes amis pourquoi j'ai le bras qui a viré au noir.

\- Il était déjà moche ton bras, Moyashi, cela ne va pas changer.

\- Mon nom est Allen, Bakanda.

\- Stop, s'exclama Marian.

Komui toussa encore une fois essayant de reprendre contenance, il ne pensait pas que les élus des deux Maréchaux se détesteraient dès le premier regard.

-Les garçons, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, Allen mais tout ira bien. Je vais tout vous expliquer et je voudrais qu'on arrête de m'interrompre. Nous allions commencer par le début. Au début, il n'y avait rien, un jour, un magicien trouva deux pouvoirs. Le premier fusionnait son essence vital dans un objet inanimé alors que le deuxième s'était emparé d'un être vivant. Lorsque le monde se trouve dans une période noire ces deux pouvoirs font surface. Ils ont grandement aidé le Maréchal Cross et le Maréchal Tiedoll contre un ennemi qui cherchait à détruire le monde. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon. Ces deux messieurs durent choisir leur successeur. Tiedoll a choisi Kanda pour le premier pouvoir et Cross a choisi Allen pour le deuxième.

Allen écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expression. Il mit son bras devant lui, le deuxième pouvoir l'avait choisi comme être vivant. Le garçon se demandait quel être vivant Marian avait eu pour contenir cette chose.

-Les deux pouvoirs se font appeler « Innocence ». Ensemble, ils forment le pouvoir ultime, une création de Dieu.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir cette chose ! s'exclama Allen.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir le choix si tu m'avais écouté sagement dès le départ, répliqua Marian.

\- Je reçois un mot bizarre et je trouve un homme tout aussi bizarre.

\- Allen, le destin t'a choisi pour devenir l'hôte du deuxième pouvoir. Malheureusement, j'aurais aimé que tu es le choix comme Kanda, mais nous ne pouvons défaire l'innocence. Du moins pas maintenant, la menace se précise et nous devons à tous les deux vous inculper quelques principes d'attaque et de défense. Que vous apprenez à vous familiariser avec votre propre innocence.

Allen ne savait pas quoi répondre, il devait faire équipe avec Kanda pour affronter une menace inconnue. Il ne s'attendait pas en se levant d'avoir ce genre de problème.

-Pour continuer, je veux que cette histoire reste entre nous. Personne ne doit savoir à votre sujet, l'ennemi peut se dissimuler de partout même parmi vos proches. Pour cela, nous vous donnerons des identités secrètes comme des super-héros.

\- Mugen, répliqua Kanda. C'est le nom de mon sabre qui porte l'innocence. Seulement, lorsque j'ai accepté d'obtenir le première pouvoir, je ne savais pas que je devais faire équipe avec un Moyashi.

\- Mon nom est Allen. Tu étais au courant Bakanda ?

\- Je savais juste que j'allais devenir le successeur de Tiedoll.

\- Et donc pour toi, Allen, as-tu pensé à un nom ?

\- Attendez ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !

\- Écoute gamin, j'ai traversé des centaines de pays à la recherche de mon successeur. Au début, je voulais offrir mon pouvoir à une femme seulement, personne n'a su attirer mon regard. Si tu ne devais pas posséder l'innocence, tu serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Allen pâlit sous le regard blasé de Komui. Ce dernier se disait que le Maréchal avait l'art et la manière d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles comme s'ils prenaient le thé. Seulement, Marian n'avait pas tort, le deuxième pouvoir était imprévisible, il pouvait mener à la mort de son hôte s'il jugeait celui-ci incompatible. C'était pour cela que les prédécesseurs n'utilisaient jamais leur propre corps comme hôte. Savoir qu'Allen portait en lui le deuxième pouvoir était un miracle. Marian avait trouvé un bon successeur et jamais il ne trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. L'innocence avait choisi. Kanda pourrait également rechigner sur son partenaire, le destin avait choisi ces deux hommes. Komui le savait, ensemble, ils pourront venir à bout de la menace qui plane au-dessus de l'Humanité.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	2. Le deuxième pouvoir

**Bonjour!**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour tout le monde. Le chapitre a été assez compliqué à écrire, donc ne soyez pas trop dur(e)s.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires cela m'a fait plaisir en espérant que cette suite vous ferez aussi plaisir.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le deuxième pouvoir**

 **.**

Allen était énervé. BonDepuis trois jours, il venait dans la salle d'entraînement. Il passait presque toutes ses soirées dans le sous-sol de l'école en compagnie d'un japonais acariâtre, son maître compatissant et un directeur atteint sur syndrome du Sister complexe. La quatrième personne réussissait à partir avant le début.

Depuis les révélations sur son bras et son objectif, Allen était perdu. Mana et ses amis pensaient qu'il s'était tatoué le côté gauche. Son père aurait préféré savoir avant pour son désir de tatouage. Lavi l'avait adoré et m'avait même demandé où je l'avais fait. Le borgne n'avait posé aucune question par rapport à son fameux « rendez-vous », ce qui était une aubaine pour Allen. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre.

En classe, Kanda était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe malgré les tentatives de Naomi pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Allen avait appris par Tiedoll que le mannequinat avait été temporaire. Un célèbre photographe avait « flashé » sur l'homme et pour se faire de l'argent Kanda avait accepté quelques clichés. Seulement, quelques photos étaient devenus récurant, des sociétés appelaient régulièrement Tiedoll pour avoir le nouveau mannequin en vogue dans les magazines populaires. Il n'était pas devenu ceci par envie mais par nécessité. Malgré les disputes incessantes entre eux deux, Allen commençait à comprendre Kanda. Ce dernier avait pour seul famille Tiedoll, cet homme s'occupait de l'adulte comme s'il s'agissait de son enfant, gérant lui-même ses contrats même si les deux voudraient quitter la scène du showbiz pour se concentrer sur l'innocence de Kanda.

Aucun des deux ne l'avaient encore activé et la première mission virtuelle commençait le week-end. Les chercheurs avaient développé une machine reprenant une situation réelle pour les pousser à s'entre aider. Cette expérience ne pouvait se faire un soir de semaine, le temps était trop court. Komui avait préféré les entraîner dans la discipline favorite de Kanda connaissant la forme de son innocence. Le mannequin devait savoir utiliser une arme. Depuis le premier soir, les deux garçons s'entraînaient avec des épées en bois ressemblant à Mugen.

Allen tenta de parer une nouvelle attaque mais son adversaire frappa ses jambes et pour la énième fois depuis le début des entraînements, il se retrouva au sol avec une épée en bois près de sa gorge. Le garçon déglutit alors que Kanda se retira pour laisser le plus jeune se redresser.

-J'ai encore gagné Moyashi, soupira Kanda. Cela devient lassant. Je ne peux pas avoir un partenaire sachant utiliser une épée.

\- Je me nomme Allen, Bakanda. Et c'est le troisième jour que j'utilise une sale épée en bois. Rassurez-moi Monsieur Tiedoll, je ne risque pas de me transformer en sabre humain ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Non aucun risque, seul ton bras va prendre la forme que lui aura donné l'innocence. Il se peut que ton bras se transforme en lame par exemple.

Allen pâlit en imaginant son bras aussi affuté qu'une arme. Kanda soupira alors qu'il alla récupérer sa gourde. Tiedoll sourit avant de sortir son téléphone.

-L'entraînement de demain sera annulé, tu as ta dernière séance photo après les cours.

\- Enfin, souffla Kanda.

\- Tu arrêtes ?

\- Évidemment Moyashi, les cours et les entraînements sont déjà assez épuisants et nous ne sommes pas encore partis en mission. Imagine qu'on m'appelle alors que je suis à l'autre bout du pays. Je préfère m'arrêter maintenant plutôt qu'on me harcèle pour reprendre ma place devant l'objectif.

\- Mon nom est Allen, Bakanda. Même pas capable de retenir un simple nom. D'ailleurs Monsieur Tiedoll, vous savez ce que nous devons affronter ?

Le Maréchal était surpris de la question du jeune garçon. L'homme soupira prenant une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma.

-Komui serait plus à même de te répondre. Je sais juste que ces créatures sont dangereuses et risques de causer énormément de problème.

\- Vous restez toujours évasif. J'ai décidé de finalement vous aider, je peux bien avoir des renseignements sur cette fameuse menace.

\- Crétin de Moyashi.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Allen.

-Réfléchis un peu. Comment veux-tu combattre une menace sans arme capable d'en venir à bout ? Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Dans notre état, nous serons aussi forts qu'un poisson face à un requin. Nous ne partons pas en guerre sans être un minimum préparé.

\- Une guerre ? s'étonna Allen en regardant Tiedoll.

\- Le terme est un peu fort Yu. Vous n'êtes que deux à vous battre, le sort du monde repose entre vos mains. Je sais que cela peut sembler effrayant dit de cette façon mais c'est la vérité. Sans vous, nous courons à notre perte.

Allen baissa la tête avant de reprendre son épée en bois pour se mettre en garde face à Kanda. Ce dernier cracha un « tch » mais sans qu'il puisse comprendre le plus jeune savait son partenaire ravi de cette initiative. Il s'élança sur le japonais qui riposta avec sa propre arme. Tiedoll sourit en voyant une nouvelle volonté dans le regard de Allen. Il regardait le plafond se disant que cette bataille ne sera pas de tout repos. Le Maréchal sentit la présence de Komui derrière lui, le directeur buvait dans sa célèbre tasse lapin, un cadeau de sa petite sœur. L'homme sourit derrière son mug en voyant la détermination des deux nouveaux héros. Tiedoll se mit au côté de Komui.

-Les temps deviennent dures, j'espère qu'ils pourront activer leur pouvoir rapidement.

\- Je l'espère également, si nous nous attardons, l'ennemi prendra le pas sur nous. Cette simulation de ce week-end sera cruciale pour l'avancer de notre projet.

\- Je pense que Yu arrivera rapidement à maîtriser son pouvoir, c'est pour Allen que je me fais du souci. Nous n'avons jamais eu un tel compatible auparavant, qui sait lorsque son pouvoir se réveillera.

\- Chaque maîtres du deuxième pouvoir ont réussi à trouver une méthode qui leur était propre. Allen doit trouver sa propre voie pour avancer, comme ses prédécesseurs. Marian l'a choisi pour une raison que j'ignore. Il doit avoir quelque chose de particulier.

\- Je fais confiance à Marian pour son choix, tout comme il a fait confiance au mien. Yu et Allen formeront probablement un duo étrange mais plus un duo est étrange, plus ils deviennent puissants rapidement. J'étais comme ça avec Marian, à nous deux, nous avons failli détruire une ville.

Komui rit avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Lorsque Marian et Cross possédaient tout deux l'innocence, il n'était pas encore le grand Intendant de cet institut. Il avait entendu leur exploit que grâce à son prédécesseur. Ce dernier pensait attendre une bonne centaine d'année avant qu'une nouvelle menace attaque la Terre. Évidemment, il se pouvait que le temps soit court comme actuellement. Les deux hommes avaient été nommés « Maréchaux » pour s'occuper des deux prochains compatibles. Tiedoll prenait son travail au sérieux contrairement à Marian qui devait être avec une nouvelle conquête ou dans un bar comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas rare que le Q.G reçoive des notes extravagantes de la part de l'homme.

Une nouvelle dispute réveilla les deux hommes. Ils virent Allen au sol et Kanda qui se moquait de la faiblesse de son coéquipier. Finalement, Komui proposa à tout le monde de rentrer. Leur prochaine réunion se fera samedi matin. Allen soupira se disant qu'il devra inventer une nouvelle excuse pour son père et son oncle. Ce dernier comptait sur lui pour l'aider dans un numéro acrobatique. Il l'avait déjà fait faux bond en début de semaine. En rentrant chez lui, il fut surpris de trouver Jerry dans sa cuisine. Allen chercha Mana.

-Il est au restaurant, nous avons une inspection sanitaire.

\- Tu n'es pas avec lui ? demanda Allen curieux.

\- Malheureusement, le repas doit être prêt pour ce soir et le patron en aura pour un petit moment. Il paraît que Monsieur Neah est un peu sur les rotules, il vient de virer son comptable. Donc demain, il reçoit les premiers entretiens pour le remplacer.

\- Mais comme toujours cela sera compliqué parce que c'est pour gérer les finances d'un cirque et oncle Neah adore les déplacements. Il faut être prêt à voyager pour pouvoir travailler avec lui. Sinon, tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas de ce soir ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout est entrain de cuire. Même le dessert. Sinon, on a remarqué que tu rentrais tard ces derniers jours, un petit copain ?

Allen rougit avant de secouer la tête.

-C'est étrange. Rassure-moi, je ne dois pas annoncer au patron que tu as rejoint un gang ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu ne te drogues pas en plus de t'avoir fait un tatouage dans le dos de ton père.

\- Non ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste rejoint un club. Il est organisé par le directeur Komui.

\- Je vois. Si tu as des soucis, n'hésite pas. Je sais qu'il y a des choses compliquées à expliquer à ses parents mais avec moi, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Ce week-end, Komui veut que nous allions faire du camping pour le club mais j'avais aussi dit à Neah que je l'aiderai pour son nouveau spectacle. C'est assez délicat.

\- Je comprends mais j'imagine que cette histoire de camping est assez importante pour toi. Tu es jeune et je te conseille de parler avec ton oncle.

\- Merci Jerry.

La porte claqua sur Mana qui lâcha un soupire épuisé. Personne ne savait s'il fallait lui parler ou non. L'expression de son visage restait neutre. Allen s'avança vers son père. Ce dernier s'assit sur le tabouret du comptoir. Le jeune garçon posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mana.

-Je vais bien, l'inspection s'est plutôt bien passé. Je ne vais pas mettre la clé sous la porte. Jerry, nous avons des clients, tu peux t'en occuper.

\- Oui, je vais m'en occuper immédiatement.

Mana sourit avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Allen se sentait mal, son père avait l'air au plus mal et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Neah arriva dans le salon tout aussi épuisé. L'homme s'avachit sur le canapé. Il travaillait durement et l'adolescent culpabilisa de devoir l'abandonner. Neah se redressa pour découvrir son neveu.

-Allen, souffla l'oncle.

\- Tonton…

\- Qui a-t-il ? Quand tu m'appelles « tonton » c'est qu'il y a un problème.

\- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider ce week-end.

Neah soupira en posant sa main contre son front.

-De toute façon, je devais faire des entretiens durant le week-end ou encore mettre le nouveau comptable au parfum. Donc ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave.

\- Neah, souffla Allen.

\- Tu n'as pas de souci à avoir. Je vais bien, je suis un adulte et tu es un adolescent. Tu dois profiter de ta jeunesse. Ne t'en fais pas, je connais Mana, sourit Neah désignant son frère de la tête. Il va bien, un peu secoué, il n'a pas souvent la visite des inspecteurs de l'hygiène. Lorsqu'ils viennent, c'est toujours de la folie parce qu'il faut surveiller les envoyés et continuer à servir les clients. Ils étaient un peu débordé. Pour l'instant, il se repose, il a de fortes chances que demain, il ferme exceptionnellement le restaurant.

Allen sourit en regardant Mana sur le comptoir. Jerry revint avec des plats annonçant par la même occasion que le dîner était prêt. La famille Walker / D. Campbell se réunissent à table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le silence était coupé par le bruit de la télévision. Personne n'osait parler, la journée avait été dure pour tout le monde. Allen repensait à son entraînement avec Kanda et à son futur week-end en sa compagnie. Il ignorait combien de temps, ils auront cette simulation et comment cela se passera.

La soirée continua sans incident. Allen regardait le ciel de sa terrasse. Les lumières de Paris, elles brillaient tellement qui lui était presque impossible de regarder les étoiles. Il amena sa main gauche devant lui. Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, le garçon avait l'impression que tout lui échappait. Il se laissait aller contre la rambarde et le garçon vit Marian devant le restaurant, l'homme regarda dans sa direction, semblant lui demander de descendre. Allen regarda son pyjama avant de retrouver son prédécesseur. Ce dernier lisait attentivement le menu du restaurant. Le jeune s'assis à la table.

-Je vous préviens, vous mangez, vous payez.

\- Je suis tout de même celui qui t'a offert ce magnifique pouvoir, sourit Cross en prenant un verre de vin. Il est sympa le restaurant, je devrais « inviter » Tiedoll pour qu'il puisse essayer.

\- Vous savez que venir ici n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je devais savoir où vivait mon élève et je ne suis pas déçu, ce vin est divin.

\- C'est un Porto qui vaut une petite fortune. Mais vous n'êtes pas venus juste pour goûter le vin.

Marian posa son verre de vin.

-En effet, demain, nous allons nous entraîner. Si je ne te viens pas en aide, tu n'activeras jamais ton pouvoir.

\- Mais Kanda ?

\- Il est sur le point de découvrir comment l'activer et il pourra passer à l'étape supérieur. Il a été l'apprenti de Tiedoll pendant des années, il a déjà une vague idée de comment l'activer. Pour ma part, même si je t'expliquais, il se peut que tu n'arrives pas. Le deuxième pouvoir est particulier, il faut se synchroniser avec lui, ne pas le rejeter ce qui est compliqué dans ton cas. Il a pris possession de ton bras donc il est désormais une partie de toi.

Allen regarda sa main gauche.

-Le deuxième pouvoir est considéré comme symbiotique. Il fusionne avec un être vivant, n'importe quel type d'être. Pour ma part, je l'avais fait avec ma plante préférée, Maria. J'ai réussi à activer rapidement mon pouvoir parce que je la connaissais, le plus difficile est de se synchroniser avec. Kanda a également besoin de se synchroniser mais un objet contrairement à un être vivant n'a pas de conscience qui lui ait propre. Il connaît son épée comme s'il l'avait forgé lui-même.

\- Il s'agit de mon propre corps.

\- Peut-être mais peux-tu accepter lorsque tu activeras ton pouvoir les changements sur ton corps ? De perdre une chose qui te définit comme humain ? Je ne suis pas un expert, je ne sais pas comment se fera ta transformation mais il faut se préparer mentalement. Je t'attendrais dans la salle d'entraînement, abruti d'élève.

Marian se leva et Allen l'attrapa rapidement par le vêtement.

-N'oubliez pas de payer, cracha le jeune homme sous le rire de Cross.

Ce dernier sourit sortant un liasse de billets.

-C'est l'unique fois que je paie, tu pourras créer une ardoise pour Komui.

\- Vous consommez, vous payez, répliqua Allen.

\- Tu pourrais faire pareil, tu n'imagines pas le bien que notre organisation fait au monde entier. Si Kanda et toi réussissaient à éliminer la menace, vous serez des héros, tout le monde voudra vous connaître et les plus belles femmes voudront sortir avec vous.

Allen fit la grimace sous le rire de Marian.

-Ou les hommes, il semblerait. Tu peux me lâcher, j'ai payé.

Le jeune garçon relâcha le Maréchal qui fila en vitesse. En effet, lorsqu'Allen regarda la fameuse liasse de billets, il vit le visage de Marian imprimé sur le papier. Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe alors que Jerry arriva avec l'addition. Allen dit au cuisinier d'envoyer la facture à Komui le directeur sous le regard surpris de l'homme. Le garçon monta dans sa chambre et fut surpris en découvrant une boule dorée ailée. Un mot se trouvait sur son bureau.

 _Allen,_

 _Je te présente Timcampy, ce sera ton Golem. Merci encore pour le vin, c'était délicieux, c'est pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir payé la note. Prends soin de lui, abruti d'élève._

 _M.C_

Une nouvelle veine vient s'ajouter à la première, surtout en découvrant le mini croquis de Marian Cross. Le fameux Timcampy se posa sur la tête d'Allen frottant ses cheveux comme s'il les câlinait. Le garçon sourit se disant que le « Golem » pouvait agir comme un animal de compagnie. Il tendit ses mains et la petite boule vola jusqu'à sa paume. La créature avait quatre petites pattes sous son immense corps rond, deux ailes qui devaient faire la taille du corps de Timcampy ainsi qu'une queue dont le bout était un peu plus volumineux. Allen fut surpris de ne voir aucun œil sur la chose. Cette dernière ouvrit sa bouche de manière démesuré, elle prenait presque la taille de son visage. Il pouvait voir ses crocs. Le jeune homme sentait que la boule avait faim. Il déposa Timcampy sur son bureau avant de descendre. Seulement il s'arrêta dans les escaliers en entendant la voix de Mana et de Neah. Les deux frères semblaient parler de lui.

-Mana, tu lui dois la vérité. Les choses vont peut-être s'envenimer.

\- Comment veux-tu que je lui dise ? Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi les services sociaux ont été mêlés à tout ça. C'est une histoire entre elle et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut exactement ?

\- De l'argent mais elle sait que nous n'avons aucun liens hormis Allen. Elle compte récupérer sa garde pour pouvoir toucher des pensions alimentaires. La belle affaire. Si elle croit qu'elle peut me reprendre mon fils, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai perdu la trace de mon fils et lorsque je le retrouve, il avait complétement changé physiquement. Cette femme ne sait pas s'occuper d'un enfant ou plus précisément d'un bébé. Dès qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour jeter notre enfant, notre fils à la rue.

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Il regardait Mana pleurer sur le canapé avec son frère dans ses bras. Il posa son dos contre les escaliers, le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir, la personne en bas était son vrai père.

-J'ai réussi à récupérer sa garde et elle a totalement abandonné ses droits parentaux alors comment peut-elle revenir dans nos vies ?

\- Les papiers se sont faits en Angleterre. Il faut demander un transfert de dossier pour la préfecture de Paris. Si les services sociaux ont les documents, ils abandonneront les charges et cette femme ne s'approchera jamais d'Allen. Tu pourras même faire une injonction contre elle pour harcèlement si elle persiste.

\- Mais si Allen veut la rencontrer ?

\- Crois-moi, si tu lui dis tout, il n'aura aucune envie de rencontrer la femme qui l'a jeté à la rue parce que le « gosse » ne lui apportait pas d'argent au contraire. Je déteste cette femme, je me demande pourquoi tu as pensé faire ta vie avec elle.

\- J'étais jeune et idiot, mais dans ma bêtise, j'ai fait une chose intelligente, Allen.

Neah sourit en entendant son frère. Certes le moment n'était pas propice pour ce genre de problème avec l'ex de Mana mais ils savaient que l'ombre de cette femme viendrait roder à nouveau. Seulement, le directeur du cirque ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait maintenant ? Allen était presque majeur, il pouvait décider de lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Neah était sur qu'il avait un problème derrière.

Un bruit sourd réveilla les trois habitants de la maison. Timcampy vola vers Allen mordant son haut de pyjama, le poussant à descendre immédiatement. Neah et Mana étaient déjà sortis pour découvrir la source du problème. Le garçon grimpa les marches pour observer de haut. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une créature armée grise avec une étoile noire inversée sur son front. Seulement, le plus effrayant n'était pas la chose en elle-même mais le squelette enchaîné au corps du monstre. Il s'agissait d'une femme.

-Un Akuma, retentit la voix de Marian dans son dos. On dirait que la menace était plus proche qu'on l'imaginait. Allen, voici ce dont tu devras combattre. Il s'agit d'une création d'un être abjecte qui profite de la faiblesse humaine pour créer ceci.

Allen observa la créature effrayée, il devait affronter ces choses. En regardant le squelette prisonnier, il déglutit. Le monstre pointa ses armes vers sa maison et le garçon paniqua.

-Le seul moyen de vaincre ses choses est d'utiliser le pouvoir de l'innocence.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais activé ! s'exclama Allen.

\- Et bien, tu auras ton entraînement en situation réelle.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

\- Je n'ai plus d'innocence, je te l'ai transmise dans le gymnase. Si tu ne fais rien, tu ne pourras sauver personne. Ces pauvres humains risquent de subir la colère de l'Akuma. En particulier ton père.

\- Mana ? s'étonna Allen.

\- Lorsque nous entrons en contact du deuxième pouvoir nous avons un don particulier qui se réveille. J'entends les pensées des Akumas. Cette femme veut tuer ton père pour récupérer de l'argent.

Il vit son père devant le restaurant en compagnie de Neah. La créature sourit diaboliquement tout comme le squelette prisonnier. Allen sentait, il savait qu'elle allait tirer sur sa famille. Son cœur battit fort dans sa poitrine en voyant l'enchaîner et les mots de Cross derrière qui répétait les pensées de l'Akuma à son oreille « tuer, tuer, tuer », il chantait presque un requiem. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Une colère sourde le consuma en voyant le monstre tiré sur sa famille.

Une lumière verte entoura Allen et Marian sourit en voyant l'innocence s'activer. Le garçon portait une sorte de veste blanche avec une capuche sur sa tête, un masque cacha son identité. Son bras semblait être recouvert d'un métal sombre alors que les doigts ressemblaient à des griffes. Allen sauta sur la rambarde se préparant à combattre. L'Akuma arrêta ses tirs en voyant la créature blanche sur la terrasse. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres du monstre qui changea de cible.

Allen ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir qu'il transperça la dure carapace de l'Akuma. Le garçon entendit le cri du squelette qui braillait des propos incohérents. Il atterrit au sol, des éclats lumineux, les murs détruits se reconstruisent comme si l'attaque n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Les agissements de l'Akuma s'effacent de l'espace-temps. Ce sont des créatures qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour et notre but est de les éradiquer en protégeant les humains.

\- J'imagine que Kanda est déjà au courant de tout ça.

\- Tiedoll a dû l'en informer mais il ne connaît pas le visage de ces monstres. Pour un débutant, tu t'en es bien sorti, la question est : « est-ce que tu pourras renouveler l'exploit ? ». Tu as pu utiliser l'innocence parce qu'elle a senti que tu avait besoin d'elle, seulement, ta famille ne sera pas toujours dans les parages ou la cible d'Akuma. Va te reposer, nous discuterons avec Komui demain matin.

Marian disparut laissant Allen au milieu de la rue qui commençait à être bondé pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, préférant éviter les questions, le garçon retourna rapidement chez lui. A peine, il eut atteint la terrasse que son pouvoir disparut laissant un jeune homme épuisé et affamé. Allen rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit rapidement avec Timcampy qui s'installa à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Le lendemain

**Hello!**

 **Bon l'histoire commence à peu près à prendre forme. Du moins, je l'espère, ce n'est jamais facile d'écrire une histoire.**

 **En tout cas, merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Le lendemain**

 **.**

Assis sur le canapé, Allen regardait les journalistes qui tentaient d'expliquer les événements de la veille. Personne ne pouvait décrire la créature qui les avait attaqué sauvagement. Komui buvait son café visionnant les images de la chaîne d'information avant d'appeler Timcampy. Allen fut surpris en voyant la boule ailée se poser sur le bureau du directeur avant d'ouvrir sa gueule. Des images sortirent et le garçon écarquilla les yeux en regardant la vidéo. Il s'agissait de son combat contre l'Akuma. Komui semblait excité en visionnant le film. Le directeur prenait des notes mentales sur ce qu'il découvrait tout en posant ses yeux sur Allen qui rougissait furieusement en admirant la tenue.

En buvant une nouvelle gorgée, Komui demanda à Timcampy d'arrêter la vidéo où ils virent Allen avant qu'il ne détruise l'Akuma. D'un geste brusque le directeur posa sa tasse sur le bureau. Il écarta ses bras, ravi.

-C'est magnifique, un des nouveaux pouvoirs a activé l'innocence et bon sang Allen quel transformation !

Le garçon rougit alors que l'image restait figer sur lui. Il avait dû mal à se reconnaître en regardant la photo. Timcampy ferma sa gueule avant de revenir dans les cheveux d'Allen. Marian soupira en fumant une cigarette. Cette réunion l'ennuyait, seulement, ils devaient passer par là. Les médias et la police avaient pris l'affaire. La congrégation allait être sur les rotules le temps que cette histoire se tasse. Le Maréchal avait été le premier surpris de la transformation de son abruti d'élève. L'envie de protéger ses proches avait permis au jeune homme d'utiliser le deuxième pouvoir. Ses émotions étaient reliées à l'innocence dans son bras, c'était une chose totalement innée. Allen semblait être un symbiotique particulier.

Komui se mit contre la table en toussotant.

-Revenons à notre affaire d'hier soir, pour commencer, je suis ravi de voir que tu as pu activer l'innocence. Ensuite, j'aimerai te poser quelques petites questions avant de te laisser partir en entraînement avec le Maréchal. Comment s'est passé ton premier affrontement avec l'Akuma ?

\- C'était plutôt étrange, disons qu'hier soir, j'ai eu une poussée d'adrénaline.

\- As-tu eu un don particulier qui s'est activé en présence de l'Akuma ?

\- Vous voulez dire entendre les pensées de l'Akuma ?

\- Pas forcément, ce don est propre à chacun. As-tu remarqué quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est normal ou pas.

Marian soupira avant de sortir une photo d'un Akuma pour la présenter à son élève. Allen regarda la monstruosité. En fixant le papier, le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas le squelette enchaîné, remarqua Allen.

\- Un squelette enchaîné ? s'étonna Komui.

\- Oui derrière l'Akuma d'hier soir, il avait un squelette. Il était relié par une chaîne à ce truc.

\- Je vois. Comment avez-vous su que c'était visuel ? demanda le directeur.

\- Parce que ma première réaction en entendant un Akuma c'était « putain cette chose parle ». Donc c'était par déduction. Ensuite, ce qui me perturbe c'est cette histoire de squelette enchaîné. Je me renseignerai sur cette affaire. J'imagine que Tiedoll a dû dire à sa fille d'apprenti qu'Allen a réussi l'exploit d'activer l'innocence.

\- Je pense.

Marian soupira frottant ses cheveux.

-Une galère supplémentaire. Certes, il a réussi mais il ne peut pas le faire consciemment l'information a été transmise trop tôt. Lorsque le gamin arrivera sans l'aide de qui que ce soit là vous pouvez dire qu'il a réussi.

\- Les images le prouvent Maréchal. Allen a activé l'innocence.

\- Si je lui demande de le refaire, ce sera mission impossible.

Allen avait l'impression de se sentir de trop dans cette conversation qui le concernait. Il pouvait le dire en face et non avoir un porte-parole. Les deux adultes se disputaient sur la question « est-ce qu'il pouvait de nouveau activer ce mystérieux pouvoir ? ». Malgré la discorde et s'il était honnête, le garçon ne savait pas comment il avait réussi. Allen regarda sa main, repensant à son apparence, il était ravi que son bras ne soit pas devenu une épée géante. Ayant désormais un aperçu de sa transformation, il pouvait abandonner l'entraînement avec Kanda. Son corps ne supporterait pas de nouvelle rencontre avec le sol et de nouveaux bleus. Il en avait eu tellement qu'Allen n'arrivait pas à les compter. Le garçon avait même dû venir en cours en pantalon malgré les 28°C du mois de Septembre. Il maudissait l'épéiste d'avoir quitté l'entraînement sans aucune trace de coups sur sa peau.

Des coups retentirent et Komui invita l'invité à entrer. Tiedoll pénétra dans le bureau en compagnie de Kanda. Ce dernier le vit et Allen sentit son regard furieux. Le directeur s'enquit de ses arrivants posant des questions sur la dernière séance photo. Le mannequin détourna ses yeux alors que le maître expliqua les derniers clichés de son poulain. Les studios voulaient organiser un pot de départ, seulement, Kanda n'aimait pas ce genre de réunion. Il y avait trop d'hypocrite aux yeux de l'ex-mannequin. Les deux hommes avaient préféré venir au Q.G. Komui proposa un café à Tiedoll. Ce dernier contra en demandant du thé. Le vieil homme s'installa sur le canapé en compagnie de Kanda qui évitait désormais de regarder son futur partenaire. Le directeur apporta une tasse de thé à Tiedoll, il commença à boire.

-Alors comme ça il a eu un Akuma hier soir, dit-il.

\- Exact, Allen s'en est chargé.

\- Puis-je ? demanda Tiedoll.

Timcampy vola jusque devant le maître avant d'ouvrir de nouveau sa gueule pour partager les images avec les arrivants. Tiedoll semblait concentré sur la vidéo tandis que Kanda regardait du coin de l'œil.

-C'est impressionnant, je n'ai jamais vu le deuxième pouvoir agir de cette manière. Même Maria n'était pas comme ça. On a l'impression de voir une parfaite harmonie entre Allen et l'innocence.

Allen rougit alors qu'il entendit un « tch » venant de Kanda.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Tiedoll, s'il a pu utiliser l'innocence à ce moment précis c'est parce qu'il avait sa famille à protéger.

\- Toujours aussi pessimiste Marian. L'important n'est pas le pourquoi du comment. Il a activé l'innocence tout seul, certes, il y a de fortes chances qu'il échoue s'il recommence mais c'est un début assez prometteur.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le Maréchal Tiedoll et toi Allen ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le garçon se figea alors qu'on demandait enfin son avis sur la question. Toutes les personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur lui alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Timcampy et l'image de lui détruisant l'Akuma.

-Cette femme menaçait ma famille, je n'ai pas réfléchi au conséquence. Monsieur Cross a raison sur un point, je ne saurai pas reproduire l'exploit, j'ignore moi-même comment cela a pu se produire.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est une femme Moyashi ? Je ne vois qu'un truc monstrueux et non une femme, répliqua Kanda.

\- Tu veux parler de ce fameux squelette enchaîné ? demanda Cross.

Allen hocha la tête. Tiedoll fronça les sourcils avant de regarder la vidéo d'un peu plus près. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un détail qui semblait avoir échappé à tout le monde. Il essaya de zoomer et les personnes virent que l'œil gauche d'Allen n'était plus gris mais noir avec deux cercles rouge vif accentuant la cicatrice qui barrait son œil.

Marian sourit en voyant la découverte. Ainsi son abruti de successeur pouvait en vérité voir l'âme des Akumas, ce n'était pas une chose banale. De toutes les monstruosités qu'il pouvait recevoir du deuxième pouvoir, c'était _ça_ son don. Personne n'avait pu dire de quoi était fait un Akuma, évidemment, il y avait des théories mais celles qui revenaient, était que des humains se transformaient en ces choses immorales. Les Akumas, les plus grands ennemis des deux pouvoirs, créatures créées par un homme, un pouvoir adversaire.

Au fil des siècles, la menace revenait sur une personne, il se faisait appeler « le Comte Millénaire ». Son but était d'obtenir les deux pouvoirs. Personne ne connaissait l'identité secrète de cette personne, il choisissait un hôte pour se réincarner. C'était un être abjecte qui réapparaissait, Tiedoll et Marian avaient réussi à le vaincre mais comme il s'en doutait « le Comte » avait trouvé rapidement un nouvel hôte. Nouvel adversaire, nouveaux porteur des deux pouvoirs.

Tiedoll regardait son ancien partenaire, il savait que son collègue avait compris quelque chose par rapport à son élève et successeur. Kanda restait silencieux, Komui buvait son café tandis qu'Allen n'aimait pas ce silence pesant.

-Bon, je crois que la réunion est terminée, nous devons passer à autre chose. Allen, Kanda, n'oubliez pas que ce week-end vous aurez une séance d'entraînement un peu spécial. J'aimerais que vous preniez des affaires de rechanges, intervint Komui. Allen, préviens ta famille que tu ne seras pas là pendant tout le week-end.

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Parfait, je vous attendrai dans la salle d'entraînement. Kanda, pense à prendre ton Katana avec toi, vous en aurez sans doute besoin. Bien la séance est levée.

Allen rentra chez lui et vit les deux frères sur le canapé. Ils semblaient l'attendre. Mana convia le garçon à s'asseoir. Ce dernier se doutait de la raison de se rassemblement. Il voulait parler de ce qu'il avait entendu par mégarde dans les escaliers. Les deux hommes se regardèrent essayant d'avoir le soutien de son confrère. Neah tint la main de Mana comme pour lui donner du courage.

-Allen, mon garçon, j'ai des choses à t'annoncer mais elles ne sont pas faciles à expliquer. Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions quant à tes origines... Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu étais jeune et que j'avais peur.

\- Mana… Je sais, je vous ai entendu hier soir.

Les deux hommes se figèrent en entendant les mots du garçon.

-Allen, je n'ai jamais voulu te cacher la vérité mais je sentais que tu me détesterais si tu l'apprenais.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, tu as été là. Tu m'as offert un toit et plus que tout un foyer. Je suis heureux.

\- Bon la question est réglée, répliqua Neah. Il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur finalement.

\- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous me le dire maintenant ? demanda Allen.

\- A cause d'hier soir, lorsque cette chose a pointé son canon sur nous, ma première pensée a été « si Allen avait su ». J'allais partir avec un remord, je ne veux pas de remord et je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous.

\- En parlant de secret, intervint Neah. Ton ex a été retrouvée morte dans son appartement hier soir. Il semblerait qu'elle était défigurée, les enquêteurs ne savent pas ce qui lui ait arrivé mais nous sommes hors de cause. Elle est morte au moment où nous avons eu les services sociaux donc nous avons un alibi. Ils pensent à une affaire de drogue qui aurait mal tourné, elle avait des dettes à droite et à gauche ainsi qu'un casier judiciaire aussi long que mon bras. Des agents de la protection pour enfant se demande comment elle a pu avoir la prétention de vouloir s'occuper d'un gosse. Désolé Allen.

\- Donc ma mère est morte, souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Laisse-moi gérer les papiers administratifs, lui conseilla Mana. Techniquement, tu devras hériter de ses dettes mais c'est une femme qui ne t'a jamais reconnu comme son propre enfant. Je peux me débrouiller avec le notaire.

\- Mana…

Allen ne savait pas quoi dire, cette histoire était étrange. Mana se leva annonçant qu'il devait retourner au restaurant, il caressa les cheveux de son fils.

-Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

Sur ces mots, il descendit à l'étage inférieur. Neah salua son neveu avant de partir dans son bureau pour préparer ses futurs entretiens. Allen soupira avant de monter les escaliers. Tout semblait bizarre chez lui, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Marian. Le garçon ne s'était posé de question sur ses origines pour lui, Mana était son père et Neah son oncle. Les choses ne changeront pas pour lui. Il s'installa sur son lit et Allen vit Timcampy voler autour de lui avant de se poser sur son torse. Comme disait Mana, il devait continuer à avancer sans regarder en arrière. Le passé ne menait nulle part, il fallait créer son propre avenir. Il leva sa main gauche se disant qu'il le façonnera avec son nouveau pouvoir. Allen apprendra à le contrôler pour protéger sa famille, ses amis. Avec tous ces événements, le garçon n'avait le temps pour ses deux amis que pendant les cours.

Lavi avait tenté d'entraîner le jeune homme en boîte pour « mater » la marchandise. Seulement, avec toute cette histoire, Allen n'avait trouvé aucun moment de répit. Il essayera de demander un jour de congé à Komui pour une virée avec Lenalee, si la jeune femme se mettait avec lui, il était sur de gagner. Le problème serait Kanda. Ce dernier semblait prendre son rôle de protecteur du monde au sérieux. A peine la réunion terminée que l'ex-mannequin avait « ordonné » à Tiedoll de s'entraîner. Le maître n'avait pas pu refuser alors que Cross avait filé à l'anglaise pour pouvoir trouver une proie à se mettre sous la dent.

Son téléphone vibra et Allen fut surpris en découvrant un message de la part de son prédécesseur qui lui demandait de se rendre dans le restaurant de sa famille. Le garçon soupira avant de se lever pour rejoindre l'adulte. En chemin, il croisa Jerry qui s'apprêter à jeter l'homme du restaurant. Allen lui assura que tout allait bien, enfin il espérait. Seulement, en découvrant son maître accompagné par Tiedoll et Kanda, il n'en était pas sûr.

Le garçon marcha dans les allées saluant quelques clients réguliers avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kanda qui regardait le menu. Jerry arriva, muni de son calpin.

-Allen, mon chou, as-tu mangé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas encore et vu le monde, je pense que je vais manger ici. Je te présente deux professeurs de notre école Monsieur Tiedoll et Monsieur Cross, ils font partie du club. Il aide Komui dans les finances et voici Kanda un camarade de classe.

\- Enchanté, répondit le cuisinier. Donc je fais comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît. Je pense que le plus simple est que tu envoies la note à Komui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Allen, nous paierons le repas, avertit Tiedoll. Mettez également, le repas de Allen sur ma note.

\- Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua Allen.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, le patron ne va pas laisser des clients payer pour son fils.

\- Avez-vous des sobas ? demanda Kanda le nez dans le menu.

\- Trésor, je peux tout faire, se vanta Jerry en bombant le torse.

\- Je ne suis pas votre trésor, je vous prie de garder vos distances.

\- Allons Yu, ce serveur est très aimable, je vous prie de l'excuser. Il n'a pas l'habitude.

\- Oui tout à fait. Sinon, que voulez-vous ?

Marian demanda un vin de grand cru alors que Tiedoll se laissa tenter par le menu du jour. Jerry informa Allen qu'il apporterait ses repas au fur et à mesure. Le garçon hocha la tête. Le cuisinier revint avec le vin et prit les menus pour débarrasser un peu la table. Cross se servit un verre et sentit son contenu avant de le déguster.

-Pas mauvais.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Marian m'a recommandé ce restaurant, c'est la première fois que j'emmène Yu dans un tel endroit. Je suis ravi qu'il n'est pas été détruit cela aurait dommage. J'ai eu de la chance que ce soit Allen qui ait pu activer son pouvoir.

Kanda fusilla Allen du regard.

-Je ne dis pas ça contre toi Yu. C'est juste que le pouvoir de l'innocence d'Allen et différent du tien. Surtout après l'attaque d'un Akuma.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Vous savez comment les deux pouvoirs agissent pour leur hôte. Le premier a besoin d'un objet, le deuxième d'un être vivant. Eh bien, à la destruction d'un Akuma, un pouvoir se réveille, nous l'avons appelé « Return » en raison que tout revient à la normale après le combat. Le premier pouvoir agit alors sur les êtres vivants, le deuxième sur les objets et les bâtiments par exemple. Si un Akuma tue un humain, le « Return » de Kanda permet de ramener la personne à la vie.

\- Si un Akuma détruit des fondations, des ponts ou des babioles, le « Return » de Allen, permet de tout reconstruire, continua Cross. Nous avons eu de la chance hier, il n'y a pas eu de dommage humain sinon, nous aurions été impuissants face à la perte humaine. L'innocence a vraiment diviser les pouvoirs étrangement. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez être deux pour les affronter.

Jerry revint avec les plats déposant les sobas à Kanda, le plat du jour à Tiedoll et un immense hamburger pour Allen. La taille de l'aliment surpris l'assemblé qui se demandait avec qui le gamin allait manger son repas. Ce dernier craqua un gros morceau et dévora littéralement son plat sous le regard médusé de la tablée. Jerry arriva avec une autre assiette.

-Régale-toi mon chou, j'ai encore préparé plein d'autre plat.

\- Encore d'autre plat ? s'étonna Tiedoll.

\- Il mange à lui tout seul presque la moitié de notre réserve de nourriture. Le patron commande toujours pour un régiment.

Allen finit sa deuxième assiette.

-Komui serait ruiné avec son estomac, se moqua Marian.

Kanda lui commença à manger doucement, il était satisfait du plat. L'ex-mannequin n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver un restaurant capable de faire de délicieux sobas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le chef cuisinier ne l'avait pas menti, il pouvait tout cuisiner sans doute pour pouvoir remplir ce qui semblait être le gigantesque estomac du Moyashi. En l'observant, l'épéiste se demandait où allait toute la nourriture ingurgitée. Il voyait bien que le garçon était maigre, il devait faire partie de cette fameuse catégorie dont haïssait les femmes, ceux qui pouvaient ce qu'ils voulaient sans jamais prendre un gramme. Kanda se dit que les rendez-vous du Moyashi devait être amusant.

Allen finit son dixième plat. Son ventre remplit, il remercia Jerry qui commençait à ramasser les assiettes. Kanda avait fini tranquillement ses sobas. Cross continuait de siroter son vin alors que Tiedoll complimenta le chef.

-Allen, tu ferais bien de rentrer, lui conseilla Jerry. Demain, tu as école et il se fait tard.

\- Nous allions prendre congé de toute façon. L'addition, s'il vous plaît.

Jerry s'exécuta. Le vieux Maréchal soupira.

-Les garçons, demain, prenez vos affaires pour le week-end. C'est une demande de Komui.

\- Je croyais que c'était samedi matin ? s'étonna Allen.

\- Le trajet sera long jusqu'à notre destination. Komui ne veut pas perdre de temps.

\- Le trajet ? demanda le plus jeune surpris.

\- Tu le découvriras demain.

Jerry arriva vers la note que Tiedoll régla avec un généreux pourboire. Les trois hommes saluèrent Allen et le cuisinier/serveur. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-De bons clients, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins à part le rouquin, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé partir sans payer la dernière foi. C'est un professeur de ?

\- Littérature, s'empressa de répondre Allen.

\- Je vois.

\- Je monte, ferme bien le restaurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Mana me surveille. A demain, mon chou !

Allen sourit se demandant si véritablement, ils se verraient demain. En rentrant dans sa chambre, Timcampy volait joyeusement. Le garçon sortit de sa poche des cookies que son compagnon se dépêcha de dévorer. Le successeur du deuxième pouvoir prépara son sac de cours et celui du week-end. Allen regarda dans son armoire se demandant ce qu'il devait prendre. Il ignorait où ils allaient, sa plus grande hantise, chercher des vêtements dans son placard. Habituellement, il prenait les premiers habits qu'il avait sous la main. Seulement, Allen ne pouvait appliquer cette méthode. Après un énième soupire, il prit une tenue chaude et une tenue d'été. Il fit de même pour le pyjama. Allant dans la salle de bain, le garçon prépara une serviette et sa trousse de toilette.

Une fois ses affaires prêtes, il regarda l'heure avancée et décida de flâner un peu sur son lit avec son téléphone. Allen savait que Lenalee serait déjà endormie, Komui tenait trop à sa petite sœur pour la laisser éveiller à une heure aussi tardive. Il décida de parler un peu avec Lavi. Seulement, il oubliait une chose c'était que « Monsieur » aimait sortir en boîte même les jours de semaine et Allen écarquilla les yeux en recevant un message d'une possible conquête.

 _Écoute ma chérie, ton mec est occupé pour le moment. Donc laisse tomber._

Pourquoi cette inconnue, car jamais Lavi ne lui aurait envoyé un tel message, l'appelait « chérie » ? Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait mis sur son téléphone ? Une nouvelle vibration et cette fois-ci Allen reconnut Lavi.

 _Désolé Allen, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Oublie le précédent message. On peut se parler demain à l'école pour l'instant je suis occupé._

Le garçon ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait beau connaître Lavi depuis des années, son ami continuait toujours à le surprendre. Orphelin, le borgne avait été adopté par un homme du nom de Bookman. C'était un vieil homme avec le contour de ses yeux peints en noir et des ongles ressemblant à des griffes. Allen l'avait toujours apprécié étant une source de savoir inépuisable. Bookman, parce qu'il avait presque autant de prénom que les Etats Unis de présidents. Tout le monde le connaissait mieux sous cette acronyme. Dans sa jeunesse, le vieil homme adorait voyager et dans sa quête du monde, il avait rencontré Lavi et l'avait pris sous son aile. Son ami allait devenir la nouvelle génération de Bookman et comme son maître, Lavi n'était qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre. Personne ne connaissait le vrai prénom du borgne.

Seulement, en voyant comment réagissait Lavi, Allen se dit que le grand-père Bookman n'allait pas prendre sa retraite de sitôt. Certes, la boutique fonctionnait mais le petit-fils adorait batifoler. Allen savait qu'il faisait ce genre de chose pour éviter d'être tué par Komui, seulement, ces agissements blessés la jeune femme. Lenalee détestait ce trait de caractère et elle avait beau le dire à Lavi, ce dernier ne changeait pas. Évidemment, Allen ne s'en mêlait pas, il ne voulait pas agir comme un tampon entre ses deux amis. Il avait failli être déchiré en deux à cause de leur dispute. Lenalee lui avait pris un bras et Lavi le deuxième, chacun tirait de son côté. Tout ça pour une histoire de sortie, la demoiselle voulait voir une exposition et l'autre voulait s'amuser dans une des fêtes les plus branchés de Paris. Dans cette affaire, Allen n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Comme à présent, le Maréchal l'avait choisi comme étant le successeur du deuxième pouvoir. Pourquoi beaucoup pouvait choisir leur destin et d'autre non ? Allen faisait régulièrement partie de la deuxième catégorie. Kanda avait décidé de récupérer le premier pouvoir mais pour lui, l'innocence s'était accroché à lui.

Il se tourna délogeant Timcampy de son ventre pour regarder les photos sur son mur. En voyant les sourires de ses amis, Allen se dit que peut-être dans son malheur il pourra protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères. Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
